


FitzSimmons Choosing Each Other

by lillytriestowrite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillytriestowrite/pseuds/lillytriestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little FitzSimmons drabble I thought of for season 3. It's really short, just something that popped into my head. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	FitzSimmons Choosing Each Other

“I left him alone on an alien planet just to get to you! Did you even stop to think how guilty I feel about that?” She sighed and looked away. “And as awful as this sounds, I would do it again.”

“Y- you would?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“Why?” His expression became more serious. She shook her head slightly, she couldn’t believe after all this time he still had to ask.

“Because, Fitz. I would choose you every time. In any universe, on any planet. I’ll always choose you.”

He smiled wider than she had seen him smile in what felt like years, and she knew he finally understood. He cupped her face in his hand, brushing his thumb over her cheek to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. Then without any hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. When he pulled back she still had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling through them.

“I’ll always choose you too, Jemma.”


End file.
